


Pequeno Segredo

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: Batfam - ABO [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hopeful Ending, Omega Jason Todd, Platonic Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Não é Jason não gostasse de ômegas, era que ele não sabia como ser um.OuJason é um ômega e apenas Talia sabe sobre isso.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Everyone, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: Batfam - ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Pequeno Segredo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716768) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar)



> Eu sei, eu sei.  
> Eu devia estar escrevendo "Blood Wings", prometo que eu estou escrevendo.  
> Processo de escrita é engraçado, estou tentando escrever um capitulo a dias, então essa ideia vem na minha cabeça e no dia seguinte ela está pronta...
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

Não é que Jason Todd não goste de ômegas, pelo contrário, essa casta sempre teve respeito total dele, ele cresceu nas ruas de uma das cidades mais perigosas do país, ele sabe muito bem os perigos e preconceitos que ômegas passam em seu dia a dia… 

Talvez, por esse motivo, Jason sempre temeu se apresentar como ômega. Nas ruas, isso seria mais uma coisa com que ele iria se preocupar, algo que faria a vida dele mais difícil, mais perigosa… Isso se ele vivesse o suficiente para chegar a faixa etária que normalmente uma pessoa descobre seu gênero secundário.

Bem… no fim ele não viveu o suficiente para se apresentar como ômega. Mesmo com Bruce o tirando da rua e o recebendo na matilha, Jason veio a morrer antes de ter a revelação de sua casta. Os anos de má nutrição e fome deixando marcas muito profundas, incluindo ter uma apresentação tardia. Marcas que foram curadas pelo poço de Lázaro.

Foi apenas depois do poço que foi revelado o segundo gênero de Jason, um evento não muito bonito na opinião dele, e a única pessoa que sabe sobre isso é Talia Al Ghul. Na época, era a última coisa que ele precisava. Ele estava viajando pelo mundo treinando para se tornar melhor que o Batman, ser o que ele nunca seria, cruzar linhas as quais o morcego jamais faria. Então, quando ocorreu, ele havia praticamente implorado para a filha do demônio ajudá-lo a esconder, a controlar…

Afinal, Jason era um ômega.

Jason não odeia ômegas, mas ser um sempre havia sido um de seus grandes medos. Pelos perigos que envolviam a pertencer a essa casta, por viver nas ruas sempre alerta, muita coisa estava em jogo. Quando Bruce havia o aceitado na matilha, quando enfim ele se deixou relaxar, sentir que pertencia… Mas ele estava ali para ser Robin, e certamente Robin não poderia ser um ômega… pelo menos, na época ele realmente acreditava nisso, talvez, por esse motivo, ver seu substituto tinha doído tanto… Um ômega, de família rica, educado e perfeito, tudo que Bruce pudesse querer, tudo que Jason nunca seria.

Isso, claro, foi antes. Agora, Jason não podia lidar com ser um ômega. Não com seus planos de enfrentar Bruce. Então, ele havia pedido a Talia remédios capazes de controlar seus períodos, seu aroma, qualquer coisa que pudesse entregá-lo. Porque? é claro que os que ele pudesse encontrar facilmente em farmácias não seriam o suficiente, não em um organismo potencializado pelo poço de Lázaro. Talia o havia ajudado, e assim ninguém havia suspeitado… Até hoje ninguém havia suspeitado.

Depois que os eventos de seu retorno a Gothan passaram, manter o segredo era mais fácil. Ele não tinha uma matilha para voltar, não mais, ele teria que lidar com tudo sozinho, ele não tinha uma base fixa e o que dirá alguém para vigiar e manter a sensação de segurança que um ninho deveria ter. E não era como se os morcegos precisassem dele, mesmo se as coisas estivessem boas entre eles, a matilha já tinha um ômega. Não, manter-se sobre os remédios era mais fácil que lidar com instintos desnecessários.

Com o tempo, esconder sua casta se tornou uma necessidade. Jason simplesmente não sabia como ser um ômega… Não, não necessariamente isso… Jason sabia como um ômega deveria ser, seja pela pressão da sociedade ou como ômegas se apresentavam e agiam… Sua mãe, Catherine, foi uma ômega, e apesar de seus defeitos, Jason a considera um bom exemplo, afinal, foi ela que o ensinou a fazer um perfeito ninho, a manter o aroma confortável mesmo quando ela estava com dor… Deus, como ele sente falta dela.

Existiram bons exemplos de ômegas enquanto ele crescia, várias pessoas que o ajudaram enquanto ele morava nas ruas eram ômegas, desde prostitutas até velhinhas sem teto, e uma vez uma policial que o levou até a clínica gratuita de Leslie quando Jason estava com tanta febre que era impossível para ele lembrar o rosto dela.

Ainda, ele não podia esquecer dos incríveis ômegas que faziam parte da comunidade de heróis, se mantendo firme e do mesmo nível, em sua opinião superando, com alphas e betas, seja abertamente ou mantendo em segredo seu segundo gênero para proteger sua identidade. Um que usava orgulhosamente o título de ômega com ou sem máscara era Roy Harper o Arsenal, provavelmente pelo belo exemplo de Dinah Lance a Canário Negro…

Não, Jason tinha bons exemplo de como ser ômega… o problema era que ele não conseguia se ver como um ômega. Nas poucas vezes que ele se obrigava a olhar no espelho, o que ele via era alguém muito bruto, muito quebrado… não alguém que poderia ser um ômega, nenhuma das qualidades, sejam vistas pela mídia ou pertencentes a pessoas reais…

Por isso ele continuava com os remédios...

Jason estava determinado a manter sua designação como ômega em segredo, todos que o conheciam pensavam que ele era um Beta, sem aroma marcante e sem períodos aparentes, aqueles que apenas viam o Capuz Vermelho assumiram que ele era um Alpha por conta de seu comportamento, os estereótipos jogando a seu favor. Ah, como foi fácil manter esse segredo, ele tomava religiosamente seus comprimidos, mantinha sua distância de qualquer situação que pudesse entregá-lo, mantinha seus instintos controlados… Até que, os morcegos decidiram se aproximar.

Ele tinha que admitir que era culpa dele mesmo… Decidindo frear os assassinatos, diminuir o uso excessivo da forma, ajudá-los com mais frequência, ter conversas mais civis… É, totalmente culpa dele…

Jason continuou com a sua rotina, e ele tinha certeza que até agora ninguém havia notado nada… O problema era em controlar seus instintos…

No início, eram coisas pequenas o suficiente para ignorar, como querer marcar os mais novos com o aroma dele, ou se segurar para não pegar uma toalha ou casaco que alguém deixou jogado… coisas pequenas, passageiras e geralmente que só vinham na mente dele quando passava algum tempo próximo aos outros.

Até que Tim se machucou em uma missão que Jason estava ajudando, e ele teve que levar o mais novo de volta para a caverna. A sorte de Jason é que Alfred estava lá para cuidar do terceiro Robin e não muito depois Bruce apareceu, e ele usou isso como desculpa para ir embora… Porque, internamente, Jason estava quase surtando, a necessidade de cuidar e proteger Tim estava muito forte, sem contar com o impulso de criar um ninho ali mesmo na caverna para que o mais novo pudesse ter um conforto melhor… Por Deus! Tinha sido apenas um tiro de raspão e uma contusão… mais contusões eram perigo… Ok!! Jason estava surtando.

Depois desse episódio, ele teve que se segurar cada vez mais…

Os instintos de ômega já eram fortes o suficientes para dar trabalho, e ao que parecia, seu corpo e psicológico estava cada vez mais aceitando os morcegos como sua matilha… o que, como resultado, fazia ele desejar peças com o aroma deles, ou a necessidade de contato, ou envolver os mais novos em seu aroma, criar ninhos adequados, se preocupar com a saúde deles, se estão dormindo direito, ou se alimentando, ou …

Jason estava surtando.

E, é claro, foi o momento dos remédios pararem de funcionar.

A primeira pista foi ele notar como seu aroma estava mais característico, mais adocicado… Ainda fraco o suficiente para ficar abafado pelo o capacete, e como ninguém entrava nos esconderijos dele, ninguém notou essa mudança… 

Porém, isso queria dizer que os remédios não estavam fazendo mais o mesmo efeito. O que era perigoso, já que ele tomava os pesados, não de receitas especiais, mais o de uso militar, proibido na maioria dos países… Os de mercado negro… A sorte dele, era que Talia estava em um dos momentos sãos dela (pequenos milagres), e uma ligação irrastreável depois ele tinha uma consulta marcada com um médico confiável… bem confiável o suficiente suficiente.

O que só serviu para dizer o que ele temia… Devido ao o uso constante, e sem o devido período de respiro, o organismo de Jason já havia se acostumado com os remédios, e como não havia algo mais forte… Ele passaria a ter seus períodos novamente.

Considerando que ele só teve o primeiro durante sua apresentação, Alfred perdoe seu linguajar, Jason estava ferrado.

Talia gentilmente o enviou um manto de seda verde esmeralda com bordados dourados (por favor que não seja ouro) com o aroma dela, caso ele fosse se sentir mais seguro tendo o aroma de algum alpha que ele se sinta confortável. Um gesto amável na opinião de Jason. Além de a localização duas bases possíveis para ele se instalar, uma em Gotham e outra não, as quais ele sabia que seriam algum tipo de suíte de luxo.

Ele não sabia se aceitava as bases ou não, e decidiu dar uma olhada nelas antes do seu período começar propriamente dito. O qual, segundo previsões do médico, seriam em duas semanas… O que davam tempo o suficiente para inventar alguma desculpa (missão disfarçado ou fora do país?) para manter os outros morcegos longe, e escolher e blindar o local, assim como preparar provisões e um ninho adequado para três dias de sofrimento. Ah! As alegrias da vida!

E, um dia antes de Jason comentar que ele iria sumir por uns dias, e uma semana antes do início do seu período, Scarecrow decide atacar.

Por exatos 3 segundos ele considera deixar que os outros lidem com o vilão, então ele a mente dele fez o favor de imaginar Steph sendo atingida pelo gás enquanto pula pelos telhados, Tim sendo atacado enquanto tenta ajudar pessoas afetadas, Damian tentando restringir um Batman afetado pelo gás…

É, não, melhor ele ajudar.

Sim, foi melhor ele ter ido ajudar. Crane conseguiu fazer uma bagunça digna do Halloween e eles ainda estavam em fevereiro, bem Jason tinha quase certeza que era fevereiro… Enfim, a coisa foi grande. Em dois momentos diferentes ele agradeceu por usar um capacete com filtro de ar. A coisa se alastrou para perto demais da torre do relógio para conforto, Bárbara teve que parar o Dick umas quatro vezes e ir até ela. Várias pessoas foram afetadas. E quando tudo terminou, Jason tinha tantos hematomas que ele iria se arrepender quando o seu período começasse.

O comunicador no capacete ligou uma última vez aquela noite. Bárbara pedindo que ele desse uma carona para Stephanie até a caverna para que a menina não forçasse a perna que ela não queria admitir que estava mais machucada que parecia. E de novo, Jason quase recusou, mas seus instintos gritavam para garantir que o filhote voltasse salvo para a toca… Então carona aí foi ele.

Quando ele chegou onde a atual Batgirl estava esperando, Jason percebeu que a perna era o menor dos problemas da loira. Stephanie estava obviamente oscilando, piscando para se manter atenta, possivelmente uma concussão leve, ele pensou. Mas foi só quando ele se aproximou da menina que Jason hesitou. 

O aroma neutro, característicos de betas, de Steph geralmente carregava um leve toque de hortelã, o que proporciona uma sensação de frescor, assim como, se respirado fundo tinha característica de dar a sensação borbulhante, como beber refrigerante. Geralmente, em uniforme, eles neutralizam ao máximo possível os seus aromas, mas no fim de uma noite tão longa, não é surpresa de algo acabar passando. No entanto, o aroma de Stephanie não era o alegre e refrescante de sempre, e sim insosso e sem gás. E aquilo preocupou Jason de uma forma que ele não sabia que era possível.

Steph estava soltando comentários sarcásticos e piadas para tentar aliviar o clima, mas era óbvio que ela tinha quase nenhuma energia para isso. Jason nem percebeu quando seus instintos tomaram controle, ele só tirou a jaqueta e colocou no ombro da menina e a abraçando no mesmo movimento. Stephanie congelou por um momento apenas afundar no abraço de Jason quando ele começou a acariciar as costas dela.

Quando ele deu por si, Jason percebeu que estava marcando a menina com seu aroma, propositalmente o fazendo mais suave a adocicado como se procurando um aspecto calmante. Xingando em sua mente, ele se separou de Steph com cuidado para não deixá-la com uma sensação de abandono, então a levou calmamente até a sua moto e começou a breve viagem de volta para a mansão.

A qual Jason passou se xingando internamente. Ele havia passado muito perto, perto demais, de alguém descobrir. É claro, se Stephanie não descobriu ainda. A forma como ele agiu podia se passar por apenas um membro preocupação da matilha, isso se ela o considerasse parte da mati… Urg!! Era melhor ele se focar na estrada.

Quando eles chegaram na caverna, Stephanie estava quase dormindo, então ele cuidadosamente a pegou no colo e a levou até a área médica, onde Dick estava carregando Damian, o qual estava dormindo, e se preparando para levá-lo para a mansão, Em uma das camas Tim estava emburrado aturando um preocupado Bruce que estava cuidando dos ferimentos do ômega, Cass estava na outra cama e, ao vê-lo com Steph, começou a abrir e fechar a mão, sinalizando para ele passar a menina para ela. 

Segurando a risada, ele passou a dorminhoca para a irmã, sem perceber marcando Cass com seu aroma no processo, mas Cassandra não comentaria nada. Tendo cumprido a tarefa, Jason se virou para fugir, mas Alfred já tinha previsto sua ideia e estava bloqueando o caminho. Um grunhido baixinho escapou a garganta do segundo Robin, em tom fino característico de ômegas, mas nenhum dos outros ocupantes do cômodo notou além do mordomo. Nem mesmo o próprio jovem.

Alfred apenas sorriu gentilmente, ele guiou Jason até uma cadeira para verificar os machucados do menino, ao ver que não havia nada com que se preocupar acabou por convencê-lo a passar a noite na mansão.

Jason então se levantou para fugir para os andares de cima antes que Bruce tivesse ideias, quando ele percebeu Duke dormindo na cama atrás de Cass. Com um suspiro ele foi até o menino, antes perguntando a irmã se estava tudo bem levá-lo para cama, recebendo uma afirmação, ele pegou o menino no colo e subiu as escadas.

Ao chegar no quarto de Duke, ele colocou o mais novo na cama e sem perceber começou a organizar um ninho em volta do jovem, só percebendo o que tinha feito quando parou um momento para marca-lo. 

Jason bateu a palma no rosto soltando um grunhido irritado. Virando as costas ele marchou para o quarto de hospedes que ele usava nas raras ocasiões em que passava a noite na casa.Depois de um banho e se trocar, Ele teve certeza de colocar o despertador para fugir cedo dali e se forçou a deitar na cama sem fazer um ninho para si mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte, Jason levantou cedo, arrumou e limpou o quarto em padrões “Alfred”, e se preparou para escapar da mansão. Como a noite havia sido longa, nem Damian e nem Cass haviam acordado no horário de sempre para treinar. Ele estava começando a achar que conseguiria sair sem levantar suspeitas, até que chegou onde havia estacionado a sua moto na noite anterior.

Ao lado da moto, Jason encontrou uma mochila e duas bolsas milimetricamente arrumadas, gritando que o mordomo da casa sabia muito bem dos planos dele de fuga. Com um sorriso, ele se fez pegar as bagagens de forma que pudesse carregar na moto, extremamente tentado a sequestrar um dos carros de Bruce, ou melhor O “Carro”. Mas não, a moto teria que dar. Menos trabalho.

Foi só quando ele chegou em um dos seus esconderijos que Jason notou o que era exatamente o conteúdo, nas bolsas haviam marmitas que dariam para um mês, comidas leves e fáceis de esquentar, assim como alguns dos favoritos dele. Mas foram as coisas da mochila que o surpreenderam, dentro haviam mantas e lençóis, cada um dentro de uma embalagem própria para conservar cheiro, cada uma etiquetada com o nome de um membro da matilha.

Jason teve que segurar alguns soluços enquanto olhava o conteúdo da mochila, então ele chegou no último pacote, o qual o lembrou de um tempo melhor, um que ele fazia confortavelmente um pequeno ninho para si debaixo da mesa do batcomputador ou da escrivania no escritório de Bruce, onde ele podia passar o dia inteiro lendo e comendo biscoitos roubados da cozinha, os quais Alfred definitivamente sabia.

E se Jason levou as bolsas e a mochila para a suite que Talia havia preparado em Gotham, em vez da em outra cidade que ele já havia decidido usar, e se ele abasteceu a geladeira com as marmitas, e se ele preparou um ninho com as mantas e lençóis, e se ele se envolveu com a capa preta no centro do ninho para se manter seguro… Ninguém precisava saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Só quando eu terminei que eu reparei que não tinha dialogo, mas eu gostei tanto assim...  
> Não sei se terá continuação, mas se tiver eu vou tentar colocar dialogos.
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por ler!  
> Fiquem seguros!


End file.
